


A Certain Unfortunate Trainer

by Marsaka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsaka/pseuds/Marsaka
Summary: When Touma Kamijou and his friends get their hands on the genetically mutated animals dubbed, "Pokémon", things in Academy City gets much more interesting. As the "esper-Pokémon" pairings soon become more common, Kamijou once again finds himself in even crazier and more dangerous shenanigans once again. Even those of the magic side wants to get in on the Pokémon battle action! Will Kamijou battle his way through the copious amounts of enemies *and friends!) to become the very best? Or will he trip under his own misfortune and be blasted off again? Find out on this episode of "A Certain Unfortunate Trainer"!





	A Certain Unfortunate Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Although this chapter does not contain any, the story on the whole contains spoilers for A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun. These spoilers will have characters and events that have gone beyond the second season of both anime into the novels and manga respectively. It is advised  
> As for Pokémon, there will be Pokémon from all generations included into the story and some references to other media such as the spin-off games and anime.

                “A-aaah, it’s very hot today. Perhaps I should’ve brought some sunscreen?”

                “We don’t need sunscreen where we’re going, Kami-yan! It’s a world of air conditioning for us today.”

                “Awww, I really wanted to see the girls open up their blouses and flap their skirts…”

                “Thanks for the warning. Now I will tell the other girls. What you said will alert them to your lecherous ways.”

                “Shut it, you 3! I don’t want any trouble out you idiots on this trip or else your skulls will be crushed! Especially you, Touma Kamijou! We have been planning this tour for 3 months and there’s no way I’m going to let this be a disappointment like last year’s Daihasei Festival!”

                “Y-yes ma’am, we will be good boys!” the trouble makers of the Idiot Trio responded nervously with a gulp.

                It was a certain hot morning for the students of Touma Kamijou’s class as they were lined up in their school’s parking lot, waiting for the bus to arrive and for everyone to be accounted for.  Although it didn’t make much sense to the grumbling students to be baked in the sun before the bus arrived, their stout teacher reminded them that being prompt is a very important value in the real world (which is pretty ironic since the bus itself was running late). Despite the miserable heat, everyone was nevertheless ecstatic for what was going to happen on this trip. 3 months ago, it was announced by the school’s student council that Kamijou’s school would be one of the exclusive selected 20 schools within Academy City to have access to view these special, genetically modified animals dubbed as “Pokémon”. The trip was a tour of a special Pokémon research facility in the nearly defunct District 19. It’s quite far from Kamijou’s school in District 7, which most likely explains the tardiness of the bus.

                 “So, do you think the rumor about us receiving a Pokemon is true?” Kamijou asked as he wiped some lingering sweat off his brow. “I doubt they would give a school like us one of those beasts. I mean, look at this!” Kamijou opened his pamphlet and pointed to what appeared to be a turtle expelling fire from its mouth. “They’re gonna give us fire breathing mutants? We can’t even develop our _own_ esper powers and they-” A blonde haired man with shades chopped Kamijou on the back and shook his head. The impact nearly took all the air out Kamijou’s lungs as he hacked up spit from his mouth.

                 “Don’t be such a buzzkill, Kami-yan, of course they will give us one! Why do you think we were chosen to go there, huh? We won’t be there just to look pretty!” replied Motoharu haughtily.  He adjusted his shades and looked off into the road with a sharp grin. A man full of confidence, Motoharu was always ready to duke it down with others, especially with his fellow members of the Idiot Trio, Touma Kamijou and Aogami Pierce. Though, he does have a sly and secret side to him, a side that only Kamijou knows…

                “Ugh, you idiot, Kamijou! Why must you spread your bad luck on us?” roared Fukiyose Seiri at the spiky haired boy. She was standing in the front of him and the other members of the Idiot Trio, to insure that they won’t do anything foolish. Fukiyose was a tough character, dubbed the “iron wall girl” by her classmates due to her abrasive attitude towards Kamijou and his boys. The sheepish Himegami Aisa wanted to talk but kept her lips zipped to avoid adding fuel to the Touma hate train. She hid behind Fukiyose like a child would do with their parents and watched the conversation unfold.

                “Relax, Fukiyose, if anything goes wrong at the lab, like us getting electrocuted by a rat and getting sent to the stratosphere, we’ll let him bite the bullet as usual. By the way, what kind of Pokémon you guys would fancy? I would want one that would be beautiful as a human girl! I saw some in the pamphlet that reminded me of that hot news reporter that came on this morning!” dribbled Aogami Pierce, the third member of the Idiot Trio. “No wait, even better, how about a Pokemon that can _transform_ into a hot babe?! That means I can dress it up in maid cosplay. I think they said that it looks like chewing gum or something…” Touma slapped his hand on his face and groaned profusely while Motoharu was deep in thought with a fist under his chin. Fukiyose wanted to scold Aogami but she realized that it was best to feign ignorance when someone said something very distasteful. Himegami looked at Aogami with crunched eyebrows and a squint. All of them had the same thought, _“Isn’t that technically bestiality?”_ Before anyone could question Aogami’s morals (as usual), a megaphone amplified voice boomed from the front of the bus queue.

                “Listen up everybody! Our waiting is not going to be in vain as I had called the bus driver and he said that he is going to be here in no time soon! Wait about 5 to 10 minutes and we will set off on this trip! Everything will be peachy-keen as long as you have your lab IDs on hand! You won’t able to see the adorable Pokémon without one! Miss Komoe, out!” The amplified voice belonged to the petite yet strong willed Tsukuyomi Komoe, the class’s teacher. As soon as this was heard, a loud rustling was heard among the students as they dug into their pockets, retrieving their IDs and making sure they have them on their person. Everyone was content with their belongings except for-

                “Oh no oh no oh no! I told Index last night to remind me not to leave the apartment without the ID!” panicked Kamijou as he frantically frisked himself many times over. The joyous expression he had all morning turned into a saturnine mood that a child would have if they got no Christmas presents on Christmas morning. “Maybe I left it in the classroom? I suppose I can’t be that careless to leave it back home. It has to be in the classroom.” Kamijou turned around and eyed the school building. He calculated that it would take about 5 minutes to get to the school and the classroom if he ran at max speed. Though, searching for the ID and returning to the parking lot was another issue. “I’ll be right back, guys, I gotta find my missing ID!”

                “What an ass…you better hurry up or this trip might be ruined for us if you’re only one who didn’t go and receive a Pokémon!” shouted Fukiyose to the already sprinting Kamijou.

                “Tsk, foolish Kami-yan manages to screw up again. Will he ever learn that you need a brain for things other than saving girls and brawling?” smirked Motoharu . “Well, that’s his loss, he’s gonna miss out meeting that awesome Pokémon playpen they have.”

* * *

                “What do you mean you don’t know where my ID is located, Index?!” asked a very skeptical Kamijou as he continuously dug inside his briefcase like a squirrel searching for nuts. When he arrived to the classroom, he phoned his freeloading roommate Index on his cellphone to inquire about his ID’s whereabouts. He was lucky Index answered the phone due to her being technological impaired. _Probably has to do with her being a nun or something._ Kamijou always thought.

                “You heard what I said! You told me to remind you about it but you never told me where it exactly is.” replied the nun over blasting loud music of Magical Powered Kanamin, Index’s favorite TV show. She couldn’t bother to turn the volume down since the satisfaction of Kamijou’s field trip wasn’t a big priority for her.

                “Could you please look for it? Just for your dear Kamijou? I really want to see if the scientists created the world’s first sentient ice cream!” Kamijou continued to scramble for his ID but to no avail.

                “And what if I do find it? There’s no way I am travelling to your school when it is hotter than Hell out there. You can forget about it, I’m not leaving Heaven to go to Hell!” whined Index who was enjoying her time in Touma’s frigid air conditioned apartment room.

                “So this is how you treat me? The Kamijou who harbors you in his room against dorm policy, feeds you, buys you stuff and allowed you to keep that cat with you? How about if I take you to that ice cream parlor you always wanted to go to-“

                 “Nope, that trick will not work on me anymore. I want something better than ice cream this time. I want you to promise me that you will bring me a…a…a… _Poke-uh-mon_? Or is it a _Poke-eh-mon_? Anyway, I want you to bring me one if I’m going to give you your thing! Please, please, you always leave me out!” beseeched the lonely nun. Kamijou was left speechless. He knew it was quite impossible to get her a Pokémon and even if they gave them one, he would have to sacrifice his own to Index. He sighed deeply and mumbled, “ _Such misfortune…”_

                  “Alright, you win this time, for I, Touma Kamijou, have raised his white flag. I will grant you a Poke-ay-mon. Now please be quick! I can’t find it in the classroom and I’m sure my classmates will have no qualms leaving me behind!” he whined fervently. Kamijou closed his flip phone and shoved it back into his briefcase. Kamijou’s class had to sign a confidentiality agreement about not bringing any type of phones or any recording devices into the research center as the experiment is still relatively a secret. Kamijou looked out of the window. _Maybe if I leap out here, I could get there quicker._ Kamijou seriously contemplated about leaping from a window on the school’s 3 rd floor. _Nah, I don’t want to see that Frog Face Doctor again unless a magician screws me over._  Kamijou then turned away from the window and was about to make his way to the doorway of the classroom, a strange girl made her way into the classroom. She was a strange girl because Kamijou never saw her in the school as a student or as a faculty member. Yet, she wore a school uniform and she had access to the room.

                   “Um…Hello there? Are you a transfer student or something?” asked the spiky haired boy. The girl looked at him and cocked her head. She did not respond but she made steps towards Kamijou. At a closer look, Kamijou could see that she had reddish-brown hair, formatted into a weird hairstyle that resembled the wings of a plane.

                   “H-hey, no need to get any closer. If you want something, we can talk. Wait a minute, I have a bus to catch, I’m so sorry to leave-” However, the mysterious girl loomed closer and stared into Kamijou’s eyes with her sapphire irises and searched him like she was a dog. Whoever this girl was, she had a bizarre aura that was familiar to Touma, yet something he couldn’t recognize.

                    However, despite her advances, Kamijou had a more important priority, specifically with retrieving his ID from Index rather than solving this girl’s problems. He immediately moved to the side and tried to dash out of the classroom. However, his dash resulted in him tackling the brown eyed girl and her falling to the floor. _Wow Kamijou, you just hurt an innocent girl, I gotta make this up!_ The spiky haired offender stopped in his tracks and offered the collapsed girl his right hand. She looks at him with some contempt but then acknowledges his hand and accepts his offer. While pulling up the girl though- _Bawam!_ That sound filled the atmosphere of the empty classroom as Kamijou stood in the front of the girl perplexed. A sudden realization came to Kamijou that Imagine Breaker had activated whilst helping the girl. He leered at his right hand and then back at the girl. Well, she wasn’t a human girl anymore but-

                    “G-gah!!!!” Kamijou gagged at the figure that appeared before him. He took a few steps back at the marvelous sight and held his tongue. Standing, err _levitating_ in the mystery maiden’s place was a bizarre combination a bird (ablbeit no beak) and airplane like creature, with stubby arms and a white and red coloration. The creature’s bewildered yellow eyes pierced into Kamijou’s frightened face. The boy wanted to scream, soil himself but he didn’t want to terrorize the beast anymore than he did. If Kamijou never knew what a Pokemon was or how does one truly look, act or feel, then this might be his first time encountering one.

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end of my story :D  
> I decided to combine my two most favorite pieces of media: my favorite videogame, Pokémon and my favorite light novel/anime series, A Certain Magical Index into one story.  
> This is the first fanfiction I had ever uploaded online, so please comment and critique. If you like the first chapter, don't forget to leave kudos~  
> Depending on the reception of this one, I might release the second chapter earlier than expected (I don't have a schedule...yet.)


End file.
